narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Gengaku
Appearance Adding to Gengaku's already fearsome person, his appearance to others even increases the fear he outputs in his vicinity. He appears as a very tall man towering over others with very few people even a little close to his height. He often wears bandages covering his mouth from an incident which horribly scarred his lower jaw. He has long wavy black hair which reaches down to his back, also he wears an Amegakure headband on his forehead which his hair covers most of the time. His eyes have an unusual look to them, like both Hanzo and Kakuzu he has miscolored eyes. His eyes have light grey sclerae and light red irides. Those who gaze into his eyes are filled with an unknown fear. During the Reign of Pain he chose to wear the average Amegakure attire. Which included a grey vest, and unlike most shinobi of the village wore a black sleeve shirt instead of a beige one. Though once the fourth war ended he decided to keep the vest but wore it under, a small grey cloak. Though eventually upon his return ten years later to Amegakure, he took up his old outfit again. His body has the appearance of a well physically fit man with his muscles being very noticeable. During his childhood years he simply wore a grey shirt and black pants with a variety of holes in them due to his families state of being poor. As he grew older he would wear a grey long sleeve shirt with a handmade green vest over it to protect him and his brother from the world. He would also continue to wear black pants and shoes. His hair was short not longer then his ears and would continue to stay like that for most of his life. After his brother was stolen and he was damaged he would wear a black kimono with grey outlines. During this time he wore grey pants and black shoes with bandages around his chest to cover his wounds. His hear would also grow in length to around his neck and his bangs would cover his eyes. Once his Shinobi training began he would proudly wear the Headband of Amegakure on his forehead. At this time he would wear the bandages around his mouth, and started wearing a grey vest on top of his outfit. Personality being both a powerful warrior and honorable person, Gengaku has very distinguishing attributes about himself. He loves being a shinobi and having power that many would consider grand. When he was young his main goal was to save his younger brother but the more he matured his feelings towards family diminished. The thing that was once the most important part of his life was now nothing more to him then the dirt under his feet. Over his time being alone and in the shinobi world, the greatest thing he ever learned was to trust no one but yourself. He has a very selfish outlook on life, thinking one should only worry about themselves for the moment they began to care and trust others they end up dead. This way he see's the world can make others see him as scum, as he wont take the necessary risk to go and save others who fail missions. Though he while not the most noble of shinobi, he has his own code of honor which he abides by at all times. This is one of his great attributes that separates him from the rest of normal shinobi. He will respect and give last words to those he kills who have given a great fight, he believes that true shinobi deserve this. Respect such as this is not normally shown from the scum of Amegakure, with only handful of ninja like Hanzo being similar to this. Originally after the disapparance of his brother, his main focus was on locating him no matter the cost. Though it seems that life as a shinobi in Amegakure put that to the side as surviving was an even bigger focus. With the death of Hanzo and the uprising of the Akatsuki, Gengaku had fallen even further away from his brother as he know was a high level shinobi tasked with eliminating threats for the God known as Pain. His skills made him known within the small population of the village, other shinobi there feared him. His family which was at one point his whole life, soon left him completely as he trained himself to think they abandoned him by letting him be the only one to live why they all had the chance to embrace death. During battle is where his personality really gets interesting. He shows no fear and great caution when in battle. Though he might mock the opponent he will never underestimate their abilities. He appears calm at all times, rarely getting angry. He will usually see the full extent of someones abilities before revealing all of his power. Though he will never run into a battle without some form of plan as he is not reckless History Early Life Storyline Relationship's Natural Skill's Abilities Gengaku has been shown to be one of the most powerful shinobi spawned from the village of Amegakure, with only the Akatsuki and Hanzo being the few that tower over him. In his quest to become truly special, he has learned vast array of jutsu. Much of those techniques require secret knowledge to perform then that almost nobody knows. Most of which has he stolen from clans, peforming and stealing there Hiden which his own original technique the Hittakuru. A true way to see how grand a shinobi he is, is by the sheer fact that he had became a member of the Akatsuki a group only filled with those who are superb shinobi. The God known as Pain even chose him to perform personal assassinations for the sake of the village. Entrusting task such as these to Gengaku was a wise choice seeing as he was able to complete them with no trouble. Taijutsu and Strength One of Gengaku's most formidable skills is is vast amount of raw strength. He can literally decimate boulders with his power. He has been shown to be strong enough to lift a man with only one hand. His years of training to sharpen his physical abilities, as he was not a shinobi at the time and possessed not jutsu. He is strong enough to literally catch superhuman punches with his bear hand without even showing a sign of difficulty. While his is an adept fighter when it comes to Taijutsu, his strength more then gives him an edge in hand to hand combat. His already grand strength when combined with other chakras augmenting techniques, gives him monstrous amount of physical capabilities. Whatever he strikes will be obliterated before his very eyes. He has made craters from punching the ground while having his strength augmented. During his time where he focused only on his body, he was able to make himself more resilient to attacks that would be fatal to average men. Though he suffers damage from it, he has trained his mind to ignore the pain and act as if nothing happened. Ninjutsu Hittakuru His power truly lye's in his rare ability to steal the jutsu from other shinboi's. His original ninjutsu known as Hittakuru allows him to dive into the minds of his targets allowing him to see the technique that catches his interest. The techniques specific instructions required are to know to Gengaku as he learns to perform the jutsu. Though the weakness is that it can only be used once a day, and when used on an individual it can never be activated on them again. The majority of his techniques were stolen from past shinobi he has faced, or killed in battle. The very first was that of an Aburame, he faced a clan member in harsh combat. It was the first battle he had ever faced alone, he was defeated and acknowledge that the Aburame man was better in combat and that his Kikaichū were what made him special. He was spared, but in a desperate attempt to learn the secret, activated his technique then killed the man by stabbing him in the back. His insects needed a host so the left in favor of Gengaku who still regrets the shinobi's death. After this battle he went and sought out more members of the clan to learn more techniques and to add to his arsenal of insects. While he manages to keep some within his own body, its not enough to store them all so he keeps them in an unknown place. He is able to summon them to the battlefield when the others are destroyed. This includes the Kidaichū which are able to feed on the flesh of others. He also possesses other types of ninjutsu which benefit him in combat, such as the Chakra Draining Seal or Chakra Threads. During his time as part of the Akatsuki he came in several conflicts with a few of there members. It was during this time that he was able to replicate several of there abilities. Orochimaru had became interested in his unique jutsu, and made a deal that he would teach him a jutsu for every time Gengaku allowed him to experiment on his body. Though once orochimaru left he had only managed to learn a few techniques. Though the most intriguing jutsu he had learned in his lifetime was given to him as a gift from the lady angel also known as Konan. She granted him the technique as he was a great asset, being able to kill important, dangerous targets who posed a threat to there operations. Nature Transformation Most notably is Gengakus mastery of Earth Release, being able to use high power element techniques with so little chakra. Though most figure his skills in stealing ninjutsu would be his specialty, his sheer power of Earth Techniques combats his other skills and maybe even surpasses them. Chakra Prowess Stats Trivia *Gengaku is Romanji and has several different meanings in the language. Though the one i like his name to refer to would be "display of learning" which has to do with his abilities. Category:Character Category:SageOfDespair